You Belong With Me
by splashfire99
Summary: Hex has been crushing on Rider for months, but he has dated that arrogant Skylander trainee, Mysti, for a long time. When Rider suddenly asks Hex to sing on Karaoke Night, she is reluctant. But due to inspiration from one of Chill's fav albums, she teams up with Chill, Sprocket, Roller Brawl and Flashwing to give a performance that neither she nor Rider will ever forget. RiderxHex


**Splashfire99:** As people can tell from the summary, this story is a songfic. A Taylor Swift songfic. Since Taylor Swift is one of my favourite singers, I decided to write out a series of Skylander Taylor Swift songfics, starting right from this one! Ain't it cool?

**Chill: **Stay cool, my friend. The story hasn't even started yet.

**Splashfire99: **Fine. Technically, all the stories focus on different pairings. I support a lot of pairings… (RiderxHex, FlameslingerxChill, Chop ChopxStealth Elf, CamoxWhirlwind, etc.)

Yesss, I know FlameslingerxChill sounds a bit weird, but I'm afraid I got stuck with that pairing when I first thought of it. But that's another story. Oh yeah, and if you know about Skylanders Swap Force, I've brought in Roller Brawl and Wash Buckler a bit for this story. The rest of the Skylander trainees with funny names are only made up. But I do have a few that are officially my OCs. Now, let's start!

**Chill: **WAIT!

(-Silence-)

**Chill:** Splashfire99 does not own any Skylanders, not even me. Only her OCs.

**You Belong With Me (Story Number 1: RiderxHex)**

"Hey, Hex!" A voice called. Hex looked up from beside her locker. Her best friends, Chill, Flashwing, Whirlwind, Roller Brawl, Hot Dog, Sprocket, Rider and Jet Vac were walking toward her in one big group, waving. Hex burst into a smile. "Hello, guys!" She said, walking over. It was a new term at Skylanders High, and everyone was looking forward to training and earning new ranks. The year before, Roller Brawl had passed her Skylander Assessments with many others, and she was now a fully-fledged Skylander. "Looking forward to your training as a real Skylander?" Hex asked. Roller Brawl gave her a thumbs up. "It's gonna be terrific!" She said with a grin. "Good to see you finally smiling once in a while, Hex." Rider joked, smiling at his fellow Undead elf. Hex smiled back. Rider was not wearing his usual jousting outfit or his helmet, so his black hair had been arranged to slant over and cover one eye. His red checkered jacket, black shirt and jeans matched perfectly. Hex actually thought he looked kind of handsome. Rider's gaze travelled from her head to her toes. "Nice tie." He commented. Hex blushed. When she wasn't battling, her outfit would be more of the casual type: black blouse, black tie, blue skirt with black pants to her knees and blue-black sneakers. "Thank you." Hex said nervously. Chill smiled at her. "Stay cool, Hex." She said in her French accent. 'It really is a good tie." Whirlwind added. "It matches your skin colour." Flashwing joined in, looking at Hex in approval. Hex looked around at her smiling friends, Rider the longest. The rest of them, except him, knew that the real reason that she was nervous was because of her growing crush on him. He was her closest friend, even though he was a famous jouster, which made him very popular. If only they could be more than friends… but that would not be possible. Not while Mysti was around.

Just then, Mysti and her gang approached them. Mysti's gang consisted of five trainees: a Fire squirrel Rinferno, a Water cat Aqua Whiskers, a Tech cyborg Screw, a Life human Florie, and lastly, Mysti. Mysti, a Magic elf –in- training, stepped forward, her pink high heels clicking on the floor. "Rider, why are you hanging out with these guys?" she asked, shooting an amused glance at Hex and the others. Hot Dog recoiled in disgust, Whirlwind and Flashwing folded their wings in silence, and Jet-Vac stared back at Mysti, rather insulted. Rider turned even paler than his usual pale blue. "They're my friends, Mysti. What do you expect?" Mysti simply grabbed Rider's arm. "Well, your girlfriend is more important than these friends of yours." She said smugly. "And I'M your girlfriend!" Rider sighed in defeat. "Fine. Bye, guys." Hex watched as Mysti pulled Rider away with her little gang, sneering at them over her shoulder. "What a jerk." Sprocket muttered. "Arf!" Hot Dog barked in agreement. "If she was smaller, I would bury her sixty feet below ground, I tell you!" As her friends complained, Hex stared absently at Rider and Mysti's disappearing forms. Just seeing them holding hands hurt her bad. _What an arrogant trainee. Rider doesn't belong to her fully!_ She thought, sighing. _Is Rider ever going to realise who really likes him?_

*Later*

Hex sat down at an empty table next to her friends. She was still stinging from what had happened that morning. "Why did Rider have to choose her?" Hex sighed. Whirlwind looked at her comfortably. "Relax, Hex. One day, Rider will see. Trust me." "Oh, look." Hot Dog murmured. "Here she comes now." Jet-Vac said. Sure enough, Mysti and her gang were parading into the cafeteria, dragging an exasperated Rider and Fright along with them. The other Skylanders and trainees stepped away as they walked past, all of them rather intimidated. "Stuck- up jerks." Swiftbreeze, another trainee, muttered. Mysti sat herself down without care at another table a distance away, not far from Pop Fizz and Shroomboom. Mysti looked them up and down. "How hideous." She scoffed. Her gang snickered, while both Fright and Rider remained silent. Pop Fizz and Shroomboom glared at her, and then they got up and left, but not before a potion and a tiny mushroom were tossed at her. Both landed in her soup. "Hey!" Mysti yelled. No one liked their soup potion flavoured and with poison mushroom. Meanwhile, Hex had to control the urge to laugh. Mysti stared disgustedly at her ruined soup, and quickly carrying her soup bowl, she ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, Rider got up and ran over to Hex, with Fright scrambling after him. 'You okay?" He asked. Hex looked down. "I'm fine." She muttered. Rider hesitated a moment. He turned, looked round, and the turned back to Hex. Gently, he put out one black gloved hand and lifted her chin up to face him. "I'm sorry, about just now. It's just that, Mysti's my girlfriend, you know." "I understand." Hex said softly. Chill and the others watched in shock. Rider locked gazes with Hex. "Promise me you'll sing." "Sing?" "Karaoke Night. It's tomorrow. I've heard you before. You've got to sing something." "But-""Rider!" Mysti yelled. She was back. Rider sighed. "Ugh, coming!" He waved at Hex before turning back to his girlfriend. Hex watched, open mouthed.

Rider wanted her to sing. What was there to sing? If she had to sing, she would sing about how terrible Mysti was, and how Rider fit better with her. What song would describe that? As she saw Mysti kissing Rider on the lips with her arms around his neck, more pain filled her heart. Mysti pulled away and smirked at her, before turning back to chatting with her gang. Hex turned away too. _Okay, I'm singing._

After the last period, Hex went to her locker to pile her books inside. She was putting in the last book when suddenly, Mysti appeared next to her. "Let's talk, Hex." She said smoothly. Hex slammed her locker shut. "About what?" Mysti glared at her. "About Rider." "What about him?" "He's my boyfriend, Miss Sorceress." Mysti snapped, smirking. "So you stay away from him. "Hex glared at her. "He's my friend, Mysti." "I don't care. I know you like him, and I won't let you-"

Suddenly, the person behind jerked the locker so hard that the locker door slammed into the back of Mysti's head. "OW!" She screamed, clutching her head. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…" Chill popped out from behind the locker door. "Oh! I am SOOOO SORRYYYY!" She exclaimed with fake sympathy. Mysti scowled, and ran off, holding her head. "Thanks, Chill." Hex said, looking at her gratefully. Chill smirked. "No problem." Suddenly, a CD fell out of Chill's open locker. "My Taylor Swift Fearless album!" Chill said in shock. Hex quickly bent down to pick it up. "Here, Chi-"She stopped mid-way. One title at the back of the album had caught her eye. "Hey Chill, can you help me with something?"

*The Next Day*

Karaoke Night. Hex wore a blue jacket with a black strapless top, a blue plaited skirt and black jeans to the event. Tonight was the night. Hex was going to sing. She snuck into the auditorium by the backstage door, and she peeped through the curtains from there. Sprocket was spinning different sorts of songs, as the Skylanders and trainees took turns to sing. Presently, Mysti was singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Hex didn't mean to be rude, but Mysti sounded more like Nicki Minaj with a sore throat. "You'll be okay, Hex. Rider knows you sing well. Besides, at least you can sing better than her." Chill snorted. Hex only managed a small smile. "I hope so." The image of Rider and Mysti holding hands was still in her head. Right now, she despised Mysti more than ever. And she was going to show it.

As Mysti finished, the Skylanders and trainees gave her a rather polite applause. Just polite. Mysti flicked her hand dismissively. "Whatever!" She said loudly, strutting off the stage. Slowly, the applause faded, and everyone started to murmur.

"What a b****!" Sonic Boom muttered.

"Isn't she so full of herself?" Wash Buckler scoffed to Roller Brawl.

"A Skylander would never act like that!" "I agree!" "Who does she think she is?"

Flameslinger nudged Rider's shoulder. "Seriously, Rider, why do you even like her? I mean, you know she cheated on you before with that cyborg Screw, but yet you still-""It's fine, Flameslinger." Rider responded. "The performance I'm looking forward to is right now."

Just then, Flynn and Hugo took the stage. "Okay, folks, we're back!" Flynn announced. "Let's thank Mysti again for that, uh, performance."

No one clapped.

"Oh, come on! Just a little clap for the nice young elf? How about a little thanks?"

"Okay!" Bash yelled from the crowd. "Thanks for teaching us how NOT to sing!" The Skylanders and trainees started to laugh, including rider. Mysti, who was with her gang near the stage, scowled.

"Ummm…I guess that'll have to do." Flynn mumbled awkwardly. "Now, next up, we have…uh, Hugo?" Hugo took out a long list and scanned down the names. His mouth fell open. "Ummm…" Flynn snatched the list from him, and upon reading the name, his mouth dropped too. "Oh. My. You cannot believe this!" He yelled out, almost dropping his mic. "Next up is…HEX!"

The audience gasped. "Hex?" Spyro said in disbelief. "I didn't know she could sing!" Stealth Elf exclaimed. Rider just calmly stood there. After a while, the shocked audience started to clap. They weren't sure how this would turn out. Rider stared as Hex emerged from backstage. She looked kind of pretty. Rider found himself blushing just staring at her. She was followed closely by Chill, Flashwing and Roller Brawl. Hex did a quick gesture to Sprocket, and she ran out from behind the Disc Jockey's desk. She ran backstage and pulled out a set of instruments. Chill took lead guitar. Sprocket took country guitar. Roller Brawl sat behind a set of drums, as Flashwing pulled aside an electone. Flynn and Hugo quickly scrambled off the stage, as everyone watched in silence.

Sprocket played a small tune with the country guitar, as Flashwing played the background chords on the electone. Roller Brawl accompanied them with a simple beat on the drums. Then, Hex stepped forward and started to sing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
_

_She's going off about something that you said  
_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

It was true. Mysti simply did not get Rider at all. One small joke about something became big and serious to her. Hex always walked past Rider's house to hear them yelling away at each other. She didn't like Mysti being so sensitive about Rider's jokes. Besides, they were funny. They were the things Rider usually used to cheer Hex up when she was sad.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Hex loved country music, unlike Mysti. She hated it to the core. Plus, she never understood how Rider became an Undead, and he never told her why. There was one time where she said, "Hey Ri, why do you have such an ugly ostrich? He looks like a dead ostrich you dug up from the cemetery." Fright almost chomped off her head after hearing that.

Hex then pointed at Mysti.

_But she wears short skirts _

And then, she pointed to herself.

_I wear t-shirts  
_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

The crowd chuckled as Chill and Sprocket, still playing their guitars, pranced around the stage in a cheerleader kind of way, finally coming to rest in their original positions. Rider's mouth fell open as Mysti turned red with humiliation. Roller Brawl twirled a drumstick in one hand. Hex put a finger to her head.  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

Roller Brawl drummed out a new beat, kicking off the chorus. Hex lifted her mic to the air, singing, as Chill and Sprocket danced around wildly, riffing hard on their guitars. Flashwing, more energetic than ever, jammed the keys on the electone. The audience went nuts.  
_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?  
_

_You belong with me  
_

Hex then gently rested her eyes on Rider. "_You belong with me_" she sang softly. Rider was shocked. _Hex, wha-I-?_ Mysti glared hard at Hex, but Hex shot her an equally angry stare before starting on the second verse.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Rider smiled. He remembered that. Him and Hex laughing together at the park as they watched Chill chase after Flameslinger, yelling at him for melting her ice walls while she was practicing. He looked up at Hex, who gave him a wink. Rider felt his heart beat faster. _Oh, Hex…_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down_

Mysti looked rather insulted by this. "What the crap are you talking about?" She yelled at Hex, but suddenly, Florie clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hex's right!" She exclaimed, glaring at Mysti. "All this time, I've been friends with a slut!"

_You say you find I know you better than that_

Hex then pointed to Mysti again.

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Florie released her hold on Mysti and stormed off. Mysti's mouth fell open. "I think Florie just left our group." Aqua Whiskers pointed out lamely.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Chill and Sprocket bounced around again. But this time, Roller Brawl and Flashwing bounced up and down in their seats too, waving one hand (or claw) over their heads, as though they were holding an imaginary pom- pom. The audience cheered. They liked this. Even Rider was clapping to the beat, as Pop Fizz did a jubilant cartwheel._  
_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

As the chorus came up again, the audience screamed wildly. They swayed to the music, some clapping, some punching their fists in the air, some singing, all to the music. Only Mysti and her gang (minus Florie, she quit) stayed silent.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?  
_

_You belong with me  
_

Hex put one hand over her heart as she sang. She and Rider were locking eyes.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
_

_All this time how could you not know baby  
_

_You belong with me  
_

_You belong with me_

Chill riffed out an impressive guitar tune powerfully. Everyone cheered. "GO CHILL!" screamed Whirlwind. Seconds later, Chill reverted to her normal volume when they reached the bridge.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

Hex flashed a smile at Rider, who blushed even more._  
_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me_

The other members dropped their instruments to a slightly lower volume.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?  
_

_You belong with me_

Chill and Sprocket went back to their loud volume, and Flashwing and Roller Brawl joined in. Hex was now holding her mic, singing her heart out like Taylor Swift herself. Everyone screamed happily. "HEX! HEX! HEX!" They chanted._  
_  
_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
_

_All this time how could you not know baby  
_

_You belong with me  
_

"_You belong with me_" Hex sang out. Flameslinger grinned at Rider. "Oh, I see! She likes you!"_  
_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe  
_

_You belong with me  
_

_You belong with me_

The audience cheered loudly, so loudly it shattered Hugo's glasses. "Again?" Hugo groaned, running off. Hex, Chill, Sprocket, Roller Brawl and Flashwing all bowed. Hex held her breath. _Okay, here goes._

Hex muttered a soft incantation. Then, she levitated herself off the stage. The Skylanders stepped back to make a space for here, and she landed in front of Rider. "Did you…like my song?" She asked. Rider looked nervous. "I…uh…..." He stuttered For a moment, there was silence. Until Wrecking Ball let out a small harmless burp, and everyone laughed. But after that, more silence. Oh, the suspense.

Suddenly, there was shuffling and shouts of protest a distance away. Seconds later, Camo and Zap, the two closest to Rider, were pushed apart, and Mysti strode in. But she didn't stride: she immediately lunged at Rider. "Did you like MY song?" She asked sweetly, winding her hands around his neck. She cast a smirk at Hex, who was taken aback. That idiotic elf had just interrupted their moment!

Rider grabbed his girlfriend by the hair and pulled her away from him. "No, I did NOT." He answered coldly. Mysti stared at him in fake shock. "Why? Don't you love me?" Rider stared back at her. "No. You don't really like me either, right? You only like me because I'm famous and good looking!" Mysti's eyes got wide. At that moment, others started to yell at Mysti. "Two face!" "Wannabe!" From behind, Slam Bam and Lightning Rod hauled her up and carried her away, ignoring her screams of, "LEMME GO!" "Send her back home!" Hugo ran onstage to yell. "I talked to Eon. She's suspended until further notice1" Everyone clapped as they watched Mysti disappear out of sight. Then, they turned back to Rider and Hex. "So?" Hex asked. "Hex, can I tell you something?" Rider asked. "Uh, sure." "I never really like Mysti, anyway." That drew gasps of shock from everyone else. Even Hex was shocked.

"Then…why did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" She asked in confusion. Rider gulped. His elf ears drooped. "I only asked her…because I wanted to get over the girl I really liked…you." Everyone's mouths fell open. "Really?" Rider looked embarrassed. "Yeah. I never realised you liked me back…sigh…I'm sorry, Hex." He mumbled. Hex took a step closer to the Undead elf. She put out one hand and brushed away a stray strand of black hair that was blocking Rider's only visible eye(the other was covered by his fringe). "It's okay." Hex whispered. "I love you."

Rider looked at her, his pure white eyes glowing. He put one arm around her waist, and the other went to the back of her head, bringing Hex close to him, until their noses were touching. "I love you, Hex." He whispered back. Everyone around erupted into a loud applause. Some even cheered. Then, minutes later, after the applause had died down, Chill yelled, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Slowly, the others joined in. Now, the whole crowd was yelling, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" In one loud voice. Except for Trigger Happy, who was yelling, "Kisskisskisskisskisskiss!" at a rate of approximately two hundred words per minute.

If anyone cared to calculate.

Hex felt embarrassed. But before she could do anything, Rider pulled her as close as he could to him and shoved his lips forcefully into hers. Hex couldn't even gasp. The Skylanders and trainees cheered. As the kiss kept going, Hex felt Rider's hand, the one that had been at the back of her head, caressing her neck. Very slowly, her eyelids closed, and she kissed Rider back, hands intertwining round his neck, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away from each other.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Roller Brawl yelled. "A new record!" Wash Buckler joked. "I only got ten!" "That's cuz I was the one you kissed!" Roller Brawl responded. Wash Buckler shot her a look. As the crowd laughed at them, Hex turned to Rider. "So…does that mean I'm your girlfriend now?" She asked him. Rider took her hand. "Anything you say, _my mistress_." He replied with a smirk.

Hex smiled and let out a small laugh. "Alright then." Rider laughed, too, and then pulling his new girlfriend in again, he gently hugged her. Hex closed her eyes and rested her head on Rider's shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

Rider belonged with Hex. Hex belonged with Rider. It had been that easy.

And now, they were finally together.

**Splashfire99:** Yeah, I got a Wash BucklerxRoller Brawl story ready, but I'm releasing the SpyroxCynder one first. I still have my Hex And The Beast story to finish…sigh…

**Chill:** Oh, the impatience…


End file.
